The Glass Slipper
by FlyToTheSky1
Summary: **COMPLETE** Sakura's Tomoyo's younger sis and finds Eriol and Syaoran and fall in love. MAJOR MAJOR CHAPPIE!!! GOTTA READ AND REVIEW!!! MAJOR! MAJOR!! **COMPLETE**
1. Family First

Yoori Kudu  
  
*~*Hey there!! This is KrTwiNkLeSBaBe and this is my very first fic, so please be nice and enjoy it and then review! Thank you very much! This is a very great story!! You'll enjoy it!! Now on with the story::  
  
  
  
"Daddy!! Daddy!! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!!" an 8 year old Sakura yelled in her squeaky voice.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" her dad, Fujitaka asked in a worried tone, with a 10 year old Tomoyo by his side.  
  
"Daddy! It snowed!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window. Fujitaka and Tomoyo both looked out and their eyes widened with sparkles. It was only 2 days before Christmas Eve. Fujitaka then heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and answered the door and saw the property manager with an angry face.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Lee" he said a bit upset, knowing what this was about.  
  
"No, not a good evening Mr. Kinomoto, you are 3 payments overdue! I need the money, or I will have to kick you out!" he said, in a bit angry but sorry mood.  
  
"I am very sorry sir, but I you know that I don't get paid much and I need the money that I earn for my daughters and food." He explained.  
  
"I don't care! I in order for you to survive, you need a shelter and so you should start paying before you lose it!"  
  
"Yes I will pay. Please be patient."  
  
"That is what you said last time, and the time before and before that!! Either pay now, or leave!" Fujitaka was to make a very hard choice.  
  
"I will pay you tonight, because tonight is my payday"  
  
"Alright, tonight is the deadline! Either pay tonight, or you and your bitchy kids will be out of here!" he said, den stomped out the door. Fujitaka was pissed for having to hear that his daughters were bitchy. But he knew he couldn't do anything.  
  
"How dare he call us that!!" Tomoyo yelled in anger. Sakura was crying from being called such a word and having to see her father being pushed around. Tomoyo saw this and immediately held her tight in her arms. Then Fujitaka wrapped his arms around both of them.  
  
"Daddy, we love you so much" Sakura said.  
  
"Me too, I don't know how I can live without you two" he replied. Tomoyo frowned even more.  
  
"Come on, schools about to start. We better get going" she said.  
  
"Yeah, grab your bags and lunches, and meet me outside" Fujitaka said. They did as they were told. A few minutes later, he came out in a suit and a winter coat with some papers. He put them in his coat pocket and held out his hands. They each held one and walked their way.  
  
*~*Later on tonight..*~*  
  
School has ended and Tomoyo and Sakura were at home alone. Tomoyo was cooking dinner and Sakura was working on her math. (A/N: I HATE math!! GRRR!!! It always gets me irritated and makes me wanna bang my head on the table!! *ahem* sorry...)  
  
"Tomoyo, will you please help me with this problem?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course, what is it?" she asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Minwoo owned a market and had 350 apples in stock. There were 8 customers who wanted to buy 6 each. How much is left?"  
  
"Well Sakura, it's simple. What you do is...." (A/N: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! I'm not listening...*whistles*)  
  
"Oh ok, thanks Tomoyo!"  
  
"You're welcome sweetie." She said with a bright smile and went back in the kitchen.  
  
*~*Fujitaka's POV*~*  
  
"Thank you sir." I said, then bowed at my boss. I put it in my pocket and headed on out of the building. I saw the dark sky full of falling snow. It was getting a bit slippery, so I decided to call the house to tell them that I might run a little late. I went over to the Telephone Booth. The phone rang, and finally, Sakura picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she answered in her normal squeaky voice.  
  
"Honey, it's dad."  
  
"Hi daddy, where are you?"  
  
"I will be home within an hour, so tell Tomoyo to keep the dinner warm for me."  
  
"Ok daddy."  
  
"Did you want anything?"  
  
"Actually I do! I want a bag of hot muffins!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, anything for my daughters. Bye Sakura." I said then hung up.  
  
I hurried to the market and bought some chocolate chip muffins, and hurried home. I was getting a bit worried about my daughters, so I picked up my pace. I saw a car driving by about 10 feet away from my side. So I decided to ask for a ride. I went over to the street and tried to knock on their window, but was too late. I then heard a honk from behind me and I couldn't really see because there was no street light. Until I realized what it was, my eyes widened and tried to run away. But I was too late. I got hit hard by a market truck. I felt myself fly backwards and hit my head hard on the ground. I heard the people panicking and calling the ambulance, but I didn't pay any attention, I looked over and saw that the bags of muffins were ruined. Tears fell out of my eyes, and the only two words came out of my mouth.  
  
"Sakura...Tomoyo.."I whispered, then I had left the world.  
  
*~*Back at the House*~*  
  
*~*Tomoyo's POV*~*  
  
I heard the phone ring and I quickly answered it, wondering if it was daddy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this the Kinomoto residence?" a man said.  
  
"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"This is the Tomoeda hospital, your father Fujitaka has been hit by a truck and he has no time left in his life. I'm very sorry. I will have some people come pick you up to bring you two here. I will see you in a few." He said, then hung up.  
  
I just sat there with the phone still by my ear. I felt my eyes widen and started to breathe in a frightened way. I lost my grip on the phone and dropped it.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is the matter?" Sakura questioned with a worried look.  
  
"S-Sakura.. it's..daddy.." I whispered, shuddering.  
  
"What about daddy? Was he not able to get the muffins?" Sakura asked.  
  
"N-no Sakura..daddy...got hit...by a...truck!" I cried. Sakura gasped with tears filling her eyes.  
  
*~*At The Hospital*~*  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura held hands and ran down the hall, following the nurses that picked them up. They quickly entered their dad's room and saw him lying in bed with bandages on his face and bruises and cuts. "DADDY!!!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo stood there like she just seen a ghost. Sakura quickly rushed over to him and managed to wake him up, but barely.  
  
"Sa...S-Saku...ra..." he whispered in pain. Sakura sobbed even more, just even seeing her hurt dad.  
  
"Daddy..please don't go" she cried softly.  
  
"I'm afraid..this is one..promise I can't..keep honey."  
  
"But you have to!!! What about us?!" she sobbed. Tomoyo stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down.  
  
"Daddy.I..I.I promise to take care of Sakura." Tomoyo said in pain and tears, knowing that her father was going to die.  
  
"That's my girl. I love you.both" he said, then was gone for good.  
  
"DAAAAADYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. The doctor pulled the sheet over his head and whipped a tear away from his face. Tomoyo dropped on the floor on her knees, crying.  
  
"Daddy!!! No!!! Come back daddy!!! DADDY!! COME BACK!!!" Sakura sobbed, with her arms wrapped around her dad and rubbing her face on his chest. The doctor and the nurses pushed the rolling bed out of the room and rolled it down the hall. Sakura tried to stop them by following them, but Tomoyo quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into hers into a big hug.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Daddy's gone!! This can't be!!! What are we going to do?!" Sakura said, with her face in Tomoyo's chest.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I promise to take care of you. We aren't going to be separated, I will always be with you. Don't worry." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
*~*Back At the House*~*  
  
Tomoyo tucked Sakura into her bed and put her to sleep. Tomoyo sighed as she watched her sleep peacefully. She looked over to where her dad slept and opened the drawer that only she and her dad knew about. It had a big jar of money in it. She took her time counting it up to 400 dollars. She then remembered her dad telling her about his father living on Tomoeda street.  
  
"That's it! We'll go to grandfather!!" she exclaimed under her breath. She quickly got up and got out a big suitcase and started packing her and Sakura's clothes. 


	2. On The Run

The Glass Slipper By: JaeEunSkitts  
  
*~*Yo! Sorry it took forever to upload my second chapter! I've been real busy with school work. Hehehe. Please RR!! Arrigatto!! (and no I'm not Japanese, I'm Korean)  
  
(*~*~* Means Meanwhile.'..' Means they're thinking and "." means they're talking)  
  
*~Chapter 2 - On The Run  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
Tomoyo tucked Sakura into her bed and put her to sleep. Tomoyo sighed as she watched her sleep peacefully. She looked over to where her dad slept and opened the drawer that only she and her dad knew about. It had a big jar of money in it. She took her time counting it up to 400 dollars. She then remembered her dad telling her about his father living on Tomoeda street.  
  
"That's it! We'll go to grandfather!!" she exclaimed under her breath. She quickly got up and got out a big suitcase and started packing her and Sakura's clothes.  
  
It was 10 pm and Tomoyo was finished packing. She put in the big jar of money in the suitcase, then closed it and were ready to leave. The next morning, there were poundings on the door. Tomoyo woke up and read the clock 8 a.m. She got up and answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo questioned, with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Are you Tomoyo?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"We do. We are the managers of the Tokyo Foster home. We heard of your father's death. We need to have you and Sakura come with us now."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You don't have a choice." At that, Tomoyo realized that they didn't. she knew that she would have to go anyway. But then she thought of an idea and slyly smiled.  
  
"Alright. Come in, it's cold. Please wait while I get Sakura." She said. She knew that if they had to go into the foster home, that she and Sakura would be separated.  
  
She went in the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She quietly woke Sakura up. When Sakura woke up and was about to say something, Tomoyo put her hand over her mouth and a finger over her lips, telling her to be quiet.  
  
Tomoyo whispered what was going on and what her plan was into her ear. Sakura nodded saying ok, and got out of bed and put her backpack on. Tomoyo picked up the suitcase and then walked out the door.  
  
"We're ready." She said. The managers looked at them weird, wondering how they packed their bags so fast.  
  
"Umm.ok. Follow us out to the car." The woman said. They walked out the door and down the steps. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand and then winked at her. When Sakura nodded, they took a run for it to the other way.  
  
"TOMOYO!! SAKURA!! STOP!!" the man yelled. They started to run after them, but the woman fell from her high heels.  
  
The girls ran into the woods and hid behind a big tree. The man stopped to take a few breaths. He looked around with a flashlight, but couldn't find them. Then the woman caught up.  
  
"Did you find them Walter?"  
  
"No.those little brats were too fast." He replied.  
  
"Let's come back tomorrow.. they have nowhere else to go. I'm sure they'll be back at the house by tomorrow morning." He said, then walked back. The woman looked around one more time.  
  
"Silvia, come on! My ass is freezing!" Walter shouted. She then followed him.  
  
When the coast was clear, Tomoyo and Sakura went back to where their house was and found the managers gone. They then walked, hand in hand through the streets until they arrived the town market. Tomoyo accidentally ran into a guy that was about her age with a brown leather jacket on with some other tough looking guys behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said bowing, then walked away. Sakura looked back and saw the guys that were a year older than her. They stared back at her, which made her turn her head forward.  
  
The wind blew and Tomoyo's jacket flapped against her chest. She felt the chest pocket empty, where her wallet was suppose to be in. She ran her hand inside it and found it empty. She quickly turned back and watched the guys run away.  
  
"Hey you!! Stop!!" she cried. She let go of Sakura's hand and kneeled down.  
  
"Sakura, stay here ok? Don't go anywhere!!" then ran off.  
  
"Stop you bastard!!!" she cried.  
  
She caught up to the "leader" of the gang and tackled him down.  
  
"Give me back my wallet you son of a bitch!!" she screamed in his ear and then slapped him.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I didn't take your fuckin wallet!" he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes you did!! Give it back!" she shouted again. He rolled her over onto the floor, with him on top of her. He held her wrists onto the ground with his legs on both of her sides.  
  
"I DID NOT TAKE YOUR WALLET" he said a bit louder. This was just pissing Tomoyo off. So she kneed his balls which made him fall right on top of her. She pushed him off of her and went through his pockets. She finally found her wallet and checked to see that her money wasn't gone yet.  
  
"Fine! Take it! Damn.it's an ugly wallet anyway." He said with pain in his toan.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" he questioned.  
  
"Tomoyo Kinomoto. If you steal again, I swear on my father's grave that I'll kick your ass." She said, then walked away.  
  
When she was gone, the scared boys helped him up.  
  
"Eriol are you ok?!" Yamazaki questioned in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah." he answered, still watching Tomoyo run away.  
  
"Shit.that chick really kicked your ass..." Logan said. (AN::. Minwoo is a guy that will later be hooking up with Rika)  
  
"Yeah I know man.it was pretty funny." Andy laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Eriol snorted.  
  
"Sorry." they all said. Eriol turned back on watching Tomoyo until she wasn't able to be seen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sakura was sitting on the ground against a wall. She was getting impatient so decided to go on the search for Tomoyo. She ran through the streets and a white lexus was speeding towards her. She saw the big vehicle and was too late to move. It finally hit her, and she flew back far, rolling down the street with blood slowly dripping down from her head with bruises on her body.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Honey!! A girl-!!" but it was too late.. the car has already hit her.  
  
"Oh mother fucker! What the fuck?!" the man cried in shock.  
  
"Honey! We just hit a little girl! What do we do?!?!" his wife panicked.  
  
The man went out of the car and walked slowly towards Sakura. He picked her up and put her into the backseat where his son was that was about 10 year old looking.  
  
"Father! Is she dead?!" he questioned. His father just ignored him. He laid her head on Syaoran's lap as a pillow which made him turn red.  
  
'Wow! She is so pretty.' he awed underneath his breath.  
  
"Syaoran! Hold on to her tight! We are gonna be speeding to the hospital." His mother Yelan said.  
  
"Yes mom.." he replied, then looked back to an out cold Sakura.  
  
  
  
A/N::. Well that's it. Hope u enjoyed it! RR please!! And if I have enough I will upload the third chapter soon! Thanks!! *,* 


	3. Young Love at First Sight

The Glass Slipper By: JaeEunSkitts  
  
*~Yo! I am back with Chapter 3! Yay! *ahem* please forgive me for taking me forever to upload chapters. I am so busy with school work. And I had a hugo science project, lucky that it was due today! HAHA, grrr but I still got a hugo math project to do...so I uploaded the 3rd chapter while I could. So please review for me!! And if I get more reviews then I will work even harder and faster on my work so that I can upload more chapters. Thanks! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! *.*  
  
*~Chapter 3 - Young Love at First Sight  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
"Honey! We just hit a little girl! What do we do?!?!" his wife panicked.  
  
The man went out of the car and walked slowly towards Sakura. He picked her up and put her into the backseat where his son was that was about 10 year old looking.  
  
"Father! Is she dead?!" he questioned. His father just ignored him. He laid her head on Syaoran's lap as a pillow which made him turn red.  
  
'Wow! She is so pretty.' he awed underneath his breath.  
  
"Syaoran! Hold on to her tight! We are gonna be speeding to the hospital." His mother Yelan said.  
  
"Yes mom.." he replied, then looked back to an out cold Sakura.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Doctor is she alright?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes she will be fine, but her head has been injured, which affected her memory. So she will have some memory problems." He replied. The woman sighed worriedly and sat down onto the chair. Then the doctor walked away.  
  
"Honey what are we going to do? We don't know anything about her or where she lives or anything! We can't just abandon her on the streets."  
  
"I know Yelan, but we have no choice but to raise her ourselves, but not as our own."  
  
"But James will that work? I mean, u never know what she can and can't remember."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. She won't remember anything."  
  
Syaoran was in the room where Sakura was sleeping. He couldn't stop staring at her while blushing. He slow reached her face and stroked her soft skin and pulled back her bangs that hung over her face.  
  
"Syaoran, come on we are going to leave" Yelan said.  
  
"But what about her?" he questioned.  
  
"She is going to live with us for now on.." James answered. Syaoran was excited about this. He smiled.  
  
"James carry her into the car." Yelan said. James picked Sakura up and they all walked out of the building and over to the car and drove to their home.  
  
They have arrived to the Li family resident. Their home was huge! Like two mansions put together. They entered the mansion and told Syaoran to go lay Sakura into his bedroom. He did what he was told and carried Sakura upstairs on his back. (A/N: Remember that he is very strong and sexxxy! lol) He entered his humungous room and laid her onto his big ass bed. It looked like two king sized beds put together. (A/N: Wish I had one, damn.) After he laid her down, he sat down next to her and just stared again. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt with light pink stockings.  
  
'I hope you and I get to become close.' he said in his head. Then got tired and driftly laid down next to her and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Daddy! No!" Sakura screamed in a high pitched tone. (A/N: most likely like a 4 year old)  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." Fujitaka said, then disappeared.. Sakura started to whimper and sobbed.  
  
"Time to die little girl! Ahahahahahahahaha!" said a man with an evil tone.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Aahh!" Sakura screamed then jumped awake. She started gasping for air and breathed hard from being frightened. The room was pitched black from the blinds and curtains pulled down with no lamp turned on or anything. All she could see was someone lying next to her. She was trying to make out the person's face from being in the dark. But he woke up, finding that she was awake.  
  
"So you're awake." He said.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she questioned with a little scared tone.  
  
"Our car accidentally hit you and we had to rush you into the hospital. And so we brought you here. My name is Li Syaoran. What's yours?"  
  
"........" she was silent, tears welling up her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he questioned with a worried look. She was clueless. She didn't remember anything, her mind was blank. She kept trying to think and remember what has happened to her but it just made her frustrated and just wanted to scream it all off.  
  
'What's happening to my mind?? Why is this happening to me??' she thought, then started wincing and moaning from pain.  
  
"What's wrong??" He questioned in alert.  
  
"My.my head!! Agh.. help.me" she begged in sobs. She felt his hands pull her into his arms and just embraced her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"You'll be ok. Lean on me for comfort." He said softly. She stopped her sobs, but tears just silently running down. She smiled a bit, enjoying this comfort. She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep and feel better in the morning. (A/N: u thought there was going to be a lemon didn't u? come on! Sakura's only 9, but don't worry there will be plenty in later chapters.)  
  
~ ~ 8:00 a.m. ~ ~  
  
The birds were chirping, the sunlight was shining bright on Sakura's sleeping face, waking her up. She sat up and looked around the huge room. It had forest green walls with furniture and TV, computer on a desk on the other side of the room. The double king sized bed had matching green sheets with white pillows. She then remembered Syaoran from last night. She looked to her side and didn't see him. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked up into the mirror and just stared at herself.  
  
'What happened? How did I get here? Who am I?' she thought.  
  
She heard the door close which startled her. She turned the water off, and dried off her face. She walked out and saw that Syaoran had come up with a tray of breakfast. His parents were behind him also. Sakura just stared, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Are you feeling alright deer?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I am fine. But what is going on?" she questioned.  
  
"Sit down dear and eat your breakfast while we explain." Yelan said. She sat down and Syaoran put down the tray on the bed and she started to eat.  
  
~ ~ ~ 4 years later ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tomoyo, what is wrong?" a woman asked. Tomoyo was sitting in the sun room in a chair next to the window. She just stared out of it, with a frown.  
  
"Please.let me be alone Jan." The Tomoyo said softly. Jan did what she was told and boed then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. When Tomoyo heard the door close, she bit her lip and tears welled up her eyes.  
  
"Sakura.where are you.?" she whispered in soft sobs.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Sakura I'm back-." Tomoyo said, but her sister was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sakura?! Sakura where are you?!" she yelled. She ran out to the streets to see if she was there. She found her small pink suitcase on the sidewalk. She gasped.  
  
"Sakura......" she whispered then lifted her head to see if she was anywhere around. She cried.  
  
"Sakura.no.SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She got out her wallet and got out the sheet of paper that had her grandfather's address on it, that her father has written down a long time ago.  
  
"I will find you Sakura.I promise" she swore, looking at the writing. She sniffed one last time and got up.  
  
"Taxi!" she shouted, waving her hand. The taxi stopped and got in. She gave the driver the sheet of paper and he drove off.  
  
Tomoyo arrived the mansion and paid the taxi then walked up to their door. She slowly raised her finger up, ready to ring the doorbell. She finally pressed it, hearing the words "Yes?" over the intercom.  
  
"Um, hi.I am Funitaka's daughter Tomoyo. I am here to live with my grandfather." She spoke through the intercom. The gates lock buzzed and unlocked to let her in. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Don't worry Sakura.I WILL find you. I promise." Tomoyo whispered. Over at the door, her grandfather was peaking through a crack of the door, smiling.  
  
"You are truly my grand daughter Tomoyo."  
  
*~*~*Back at Li's house*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran! Hahaha give it here!" the 13 year old Sakura giggled, chasing him to get her shoe back that he has taken away from her. Syaoran jumped over the sofa from his martial arts skills.  
  
"Catch me if you can" he teased.  
  
"Come on Syaoran!! I need to meet my friends in 30 minutes!" She begged, on the other side of the sofa.  
  
"Ok ok.here." he 'gave up' and put out his arm for her to get. But before she can get it, he quickly turned around and ran.  
  
"Whoops, too slow! Hahaha!" he joked.  
  
"Grrr Syaoran! Come on give me my shoe back!" she cried.  
  
"Ah alright, alright..fine.. I'll be nice. But just this once." He joked.  
  
"Yeah ok Syaoran." she said sarcastically. He handed her her shoe and she quickly slipped it on.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. Bye" she said.  
  
"Sakura wait" he stopped her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just remember, if something happens, call my cell. You got your cell phone with you right?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes Syaoran! Stop being so overprotective. I'll be back later. See ya!" she said, then ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you Sakura." the 14 year old whispered.  
  
'I'll always love you.' he said to himself.  
  
*~A/N: Well that's chapter 3 for ya. Hope you liked it. And I PROMISE that I will upload more chapters. I am working on chapter 4 now. This whole week I had no homework so I started on this yesterday. Hee hee. ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get enough reviews, then I will upload the 4th chapter. THANKS!! Until then.. *.* 


	4. I Love You Sakura

The Glass Slipper  
  
*~Hey yo! Chapter 4 is here. Thanks for all the reviews from all of you! But please I need more reviews!! I need more reviews. On with the story::  
  
Chapter 4 - I Love You Sakura  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
"Syaoran! Hahaha give it here!" the 13 year old Sakura giggled, chasing him to get her shoe back that he has taken away from her. Syaoran jumped over the sofa from his martial arts skills.  
  
"Catch me if you can" he teased.  
  
"Come on Syaoran!! I need to meet my friends in 30 minutes!" She begged, on the other side of the sofa.  
  
"Ok ok.here." he 'gave up' and put out his arm for her to get. But before she can get it, he quickly turned around and ran.  
  
"Whoops, too slow! Hahaha!" he joked.  
  
"Grrr Syaoran! Come on give me my shoe back!" she cried.  
  
"Ah alright, alright..fine.. I'll be nice. But just this once." He joked.  
  
"Yeah ok Syaoran." she said sarcastically. He handed her her shoe and she quickly slipped it on.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. Bye" she said.  
  
"Sakura wait" he stopped her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just remember, if something happens, call my cell. You got your cell phone with you right?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes Syaoran! Stop being so overprotective. I'll be back later. See ya!" she said, then ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you Sakura." the 14 year old whispered.  
  
'I'll always love you.' he said to himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm home!!" Sakura shouted, entering the door.  
  
"Welcome home sweetie! Did you have fun?" Yelan shouted back.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura said while taking her shoes off. Then she ran upstairs to see what Yelan was doing.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I'm just looking at some old photos." She answered.  
  
"Ohh I see." She said, as she glanced around the pile of pictures.  
  
"Aha! Syaoran was so cute!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I know. He was so adorable. Now that he's 'all grown up'." She said then started to giggle, along with Sakura.  
  
"Oh look Sakura, here's a picture of all 4 of us."  
  
"I remember that day! We went to the park when I was 10 and Syaoran fell into the huge fountain. That was funny." She said, laughing.  
  
"Sakura.no matter what happens, we all will still love you as if you were our own." Sakura frowned.  
  
'But you see.you're the only family that I know of.'  
  
"Yelan.of course I know that. You're the only ones that I truly care about. Even though I don't have a past, you're my family now." She said softly. Yelan just smiled and gave her a hug. Behind the door was Syaoran, listening to them. He just couldn't see Sakura upset. He was frowning to the fact that Sakura was depressed about having to lose her real family.  
  
'Sakura.' he sighed. "Hey Sakura! Did you have fun?" Syaoran then said, entering the room.  
  
"Yep. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu says hi and that you need to stop teasing me." She said, sticking her tongue out playfully.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah right." He said.  
  
"I'm going to go downstairs and cook dinner. Both of you wash up." She said, then headed out the room.  
  
Syaoran sat next to Sakura and just simply embraced her, making her blush a bit. He slowly pulled away, about 2 inches away from her lips.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked softly, blushing even more to the fact that his face was up close to hers.  
  
"Sakura.I think you should know." he whispered. She smiled, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I am in-."  
  
"Syaoran!!" a girl exclaimed, jumping on him, embracing him as hard as she could. He made choking noises.  
  
"G-get off!"  
  
"Aw come on Syaoran! Sakura, tell him to lighten up!" Yuri said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah lighten up Syaoran. Can't you see your girlfriend is practicing her 'social health'?" she joked.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
".SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted, struggling to get out of her embrace.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go and wash up for dinner. Have fun." She winked to Yuri, then walked out.  
  
'Sakura.don't you know that you're the only one for me?'  
  
Sakura closed the bathroom doors behind her and took her clothes off. She turned the water on and poured in bubble liquid. When the bath was filled up with water and bubbles, she got into it and lied her back against the tub. She sighed from relaxation. She cupped water into her hands and just stared at her reflection.  
  
'Who am I? where am I from? Doesn't anybody know me?! I am dying to know who I am.how did I get here?" she questioned in her thoughts. Then tears started to well up her eyes again. She softly sobbed, embracing herself.  
  
*~At Dinner~*  
  
"So how was everyone's day today?" James (Syaoran's dad) asked.  
  
"It was great! Especially since I got to see my Syaoran!" Yuri exclaimed, embracing Syaoran tightly.  
  
"Hahaha well that's nice dear." Yelan said with a smile. She looked at Sakura, watching her just move around her food with her fork. She frowned.  
  
"Sakura how about you? Was today fun for you?" she asked, with a fake smile, trying to cheer her up. Sakura got startled and shot her head up.  
  
"Oh, it was fine Yelan. Thanks." She said softly, with not much of her regular tone.  
  
Syaoran frowned at this.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You hardly touched your food." James said worriedly.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. I'm sorry, but please excuse me." Then got up. She walked away rapidly, everyone noticing her sparkling tears coming out of her eyes, except for the excited Yuri.  
  
"Syaoran.go see what's wrong with Sakura. I think it's getting to her again." James said.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Syaoran slowly walked upstairs, and went up to her closed door, listening to her sob.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Sakura sniffled a couple of times and then opened the door to see who it was.  
  
"Syaoran." she said softly. She walked back to her bed, with Syaoran following her behind, closing the door. He locked it without her noticing. Syaoran walked to her bed and sat next to her to embrace her.  
  
"Sakura." he whispered. She sniffed a several times, and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, I love you." He said, then quickly kissed her soft cherry lips. She started to make muffled noises from her mouth being trapped. She kept trying to push him away, but he was just too strong for her. When she felt his tongue massage hers, she just couldn't help but to moan. She then realized what was happening and pushed him away, with a shocked look. Syaoran just looked at her with an apologizing frown.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered, with shock.  
  
"I've loved you ever since we met that day 4 years ago. I cant stop thinking about you. I cant stop writing your name over and over on my homework. You're everywhere in my head. Face it Sakura, I am madly in love with you."  
  
Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Syaoran. we can't do this. We can't fall in love. If we do, we'll just end up miserable." She whispered, lowering her head, staring at her hands gripping onto her blanket.  
  
"How are you so sure? Anything's possible Sakura. Especially with you." He said sweetly, raising her face gently with his fingers. Their faces were about an inch away from eachother.  
  
"Can't you see.I'm deeply in love with you. Come to me Sakura." He said softly, then kissed her once again. This time, Sakura accepted it and kissed him back.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, with his arms around her back, falling onto her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
They didn't notice that someone was watching them. Yuri was peaking through the door.  
  
'You will pay Sakura.count on it.' She thought evilly.  
  
"What's going on?!?!" Yuri shouted, entering the room 'innocently'.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura quickly broke away from their make out.  
  
"Yuri." Sakura said. Then she looked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Yuri, I am not in love with you, and I never will be. I love Sakura. I am not your boyfriend, and never will be, either." He said.  
  
"How can you do this to me?! Syaoran??!!! SAKURA?! I thought we were friends Sakura. How can you do this to me?!" she screamed, with tears.  
  
"Yuri!" Sakura shouted, running over to her.  
  
"No! Stay away!"  
  
"Yuri I'm sorry. But I love Syaoran." Yuri's eyes widened, then immediately slapped her hard, making Sakura fall to the floor.  
  
"YURI!!!" Syaoran screamed in an angry tone.  
  
Yuri grabbed Sakura's shirt and pulled her back up, making Sakura wince in pain. Yuri just couldn't bare to see Sakura much longer. She threw her up against the wall, making Sakura hit her head hard.  
  
Once Sakura hit her head, flashing images started popping up in her head. Her eyes widened. She gasped, and breathing hard.  
  
'This images..these flashing images...' she screamed in her head. She couldn't bare the pain. Her hands gripped her skull, falling onto her knees.  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura what's wrong?!" Syaoran shouted, kneeling down to her and simply embracing her.  
  
She just kept gasping for air and moaning in pain.  
  
"You bitch!! Get out of my house now!" Syaoran growled. Sakura fainted immediately, dropping her head onto his chest.  
  
"Syaoran.what's wrong with you?! I was just trying to-."  
  
"GET OUT!!!!" he screamed. Yuri came in tears and ran out of the room, down the stairs and immediately ran out of their home.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!! Come quick!!!" he screamed. They came up not long after, and kneeled down to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?! Sakura.Sakura come back to your senses!" Yelan cried. James picked her up and laid her onto her bed.  
  
"Syaoran what happened.?" he questioned calmly.  
  
"Father..I'm in love with her." He answered softly. Yelan and James got in shock.  
  
"You're serious about this?" Yelan questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They didn't know what to say. They had no clue if this was a good or bad thing.  
  
"Well we're proud of you.but we much rather prefer you marry someone else." James said.  
  
"Yes, your father is right. Sakura is more like a sister to you." Yelan agreed.  
  
"No she is not! She isn't my relative. She is the one I love. I am going to marry her."  
  
"No you are not. We forbid you to marry Sakura, and that's final." Then they walked out of the room. Syaoran punched the wall, growling.  
  
'Why?! Why is it so wrong to love Sakura?' he shouted in his head. He sat on her bed and caressed her face.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura.you and I will be together, please don't lose hope on me." He said, then kissed her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:: Well that's it! Thanks Kerochan! Ur my number one fan! LoL. Please Review. I am working on chapter 5 now. *.* 


	5. Revenge is Sweet

The Glass Slipper  
  
Chapter 5 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
*~Yo! I'm back with chapter 5! I'm so happy, I'm getting more reviews. Yay! LoL. Those of you who were wondering why Syaoran and Sakura can't love, here is your answer.~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Grandfather I am going out.I will be back at 6." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright Tomoyo, stay out of trouble." He said. She walked out the door.  
  
Tomoyo's driver had him to drive her to the park. She told him that she will call him when she is ready to go home. When he left, she took a walk around the park.  
  
"Oh Sakura..where in the world are you?" she said.  
  
"Why the long face?" a stranger asked. Tomoyo got startle and turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" she questioned.  
  
"Don't you remember me? I am the boy you tackled, that stole your wallet few years ago." Tomoyo took a good look at him, then realized that it was him.  
  
"I see you do remember me. you remember my friends too right? Minwoo, Yamazaki, Logan, and Andy.  
  
"Sup?" Minwoo said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"We were taking a walk and found you here." Eriol replied.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Tomoyo questioned again.  
  
Eriol looked away, not wanting to answer. The boys laughed at this.  
  
"Well you see, if Eriol likes someone, then he is all over her. so yeah" Minwoo said.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe we should leave these two alone." Andy said.  
  
"Yeah, see you two later." Logan said, elbowing Eriol. Then they were out of sight.  
  
"Um.So..How are you?" Eriol said, starting up an conversation.  
  
"Fine." she said quietly.  
  
"How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Cool, so is me and my friends...hehe.yeah"  
  
Tomoyo kept silent, staring at the huge water fountain.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
Tomoyo just got annoyed, and especially at him because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have lost Sakura. Eriol tried to embrace her to make her feel better, but she immediately pushed him back and slapped him.  
  
"You asshole!! Don't you know why?! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lost my little sister!! It's your fault you fucked up dork! How can you show your face to me?" She yelled, with tears bursting out.  
  
"How did I make you lose your sister?" he questioned.  
  
"If you hadn't stolen my wallet, then she wouldn't have wandered off while I chase after you!"  
  
Eriol's eyes widened from what he has done.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo" he whispered, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I want my sister back." she said softly, her tears dripping onto his shirt.  
  
"And you will" he said, then just embraced her.  
  
*~Li's House~* 10:30 pm  
  
"Mom, dad, I want to know now why it's so wrong to love Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
They sighed.  
  
"Ok Syaoran. it is time to tell you the truth. You are already engaged." James said. Syaoran nearly tripped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes. when you were born, we have made arrangements for you to marry Yuri." Yelan said. Syaoran shuddered when he heard her name. (AN: There's your answer)  
  
"But this isn't what I want! I want Sakura! I don't love Yuri!"  
  
"And we have tried to get you to fall in love with Yuri, that is why we always have her come over, and her hanging all over you."  
  
"Mom!! How can you do this?! Let me choose who I want to marry! I don't like Yuri! I'm going to marry Sakura whether you like it or not! If it takes us to runaway, then we will!" he shouted, then stomped out of their bedroom, slamming the huge doors, leaving the two stressed out parents.  
  
Syaoran ran down the hall and into Sakura's room. He closed the doors and locked them. He walked over to her bed and sat on the chair next to it.  
  
"Mm." Sakura moaned, waking up.  
  
"Sakura" he said.  
  
"Syaoran." she said quietly, then sat up.  
  
"You ok?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh damn.what happened with Yuri?"  
  
"I told her to go home."  
  
".Oh."  
  
"Sakura.my parents doesn't want me loving you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, when I was born they engaged me to Yuri."  
  
Sakura almost stumbled.  
  
"O..Oh.."  
  
"There is no way in the hell im going to marry her"  
  
Sakura smiled. She hugged him.  
  
"I love you Syaoran"  
  
"Me too Sakura" hugging her back.  
  
'I can never marry Yuri.' he promised himself. He sat on the bed and put Sakura in between his laps and embraced, slowly Sakura falling asleep.  
  
*~The Next Morning~* 7:00 am  
  
Sakura woke up, finding herself in Syaoran's arms. She slowly got up and went into her bathroom to take a bath to relax her mind.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Syaoran woke up from hearing the water drain and the smell of cherry blossom body wash.  
  
"Good morning" Sakura said happily, combing her hair.  
  
"Hey. Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"Well don't go down without me. Let me go wash."  
  
Then Syaoran came back in feeling refreshed then took her hand and went down the long stairway. When they enter the dining room, Sakura feels a bit uncomfortable seeing Yuri, Yelan and James. Syaoran just gripped her hands telling her not to worry. They sat down and started to eat their plate.  
  
"Good morning." Yelan said, not very pleased. Yuri just stared.  
  
The two were silent. Sakura wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Yelan frowned at this, because she loved Sakura dearly. Same with James.  
  
After about 30 minutes, the two adults finished eating.  
  
"We're sorry." James said, then he and Yelan went out dining room, leaving the three teens. Sakura hadn't touched her food. All she did was fiddle them around with her fork. She faced her lap from disappointment.  
  
"You should eat Sakura.I assure you." Yuri said, evilly.  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
"Too bad." 'You won't be for a while Sakura.' she said in her head with an evil grin.  
  
"Why are you here Yuri?" Syaoran said with his cold tone.  
  
"Why do you think I'm here Syaoran? I'm here for you"  
  
Sakura quickly turned her head to face Yuri. Yuri turned and gave her an evil smile.  
  
'What is she trying to do?' Sakura said in her head.  
  
"Syaoran.You know you love me, just like I love you.. remember? When we were younger you always said that you were going to marry me and always spent time with me"  
  
"That was when we were young Yuri!"  
  
"No Syaoran.we're still young. You know you want me." She said, getting up and hovering all over Syaoran, her hands running slowly around his upper body. She licked his neck, giving him a chill.  
  
"You want every bit of me.just like I want you. Forget about Sakura. I'm the right girl for you." Yuri said, temptingly. She was hypnotizing Syaoran secretly, both of them not noticing. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Yuri stop it!" she screamed, getting up from her chair and slapping her. Yuri put her hand over her cheek with an angry face. Sakura exited the dining room, with Syaoran following her. Yuri couldn't believe she got slapped. SHE got slapped by HER. She dropped herself onto the chair that she was hovering over with her hand still on her cheek.  
  
"Haha.HAHA! I got you Sakura! Count on it." She whispered, with an evil laugh. (AN: I know, I know.she's a bitch.. yeah yeah)  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~AN:: Well that's it. Sorry it took a while for chap. 5 and sorry it's so short. You know how it is.Homework and I'm lazy to write everything all the time. Heehee. My bad. Thanks for reading my story and for your reviews! KEROCHAN IS STILL MY NUMBER ONE FAN. Email me at AMSkittsC106@aol.com for suggestions or requests. Until chapter 6.~* , 


	6. Atlast!

*~Yo sup? Chap. 6 is here! AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER!! thanks for all the reviews!! , -- that's my cute kiss face. Haha. make sure you review! And you can give me plenty of questions and suggestions. As some of you were wondering, THEY FELL IN LOVE WHEN THEY WERE LIKE 10 OR 11 IN THE TV SERIES!!!! Damn people.and people call me slow.j/k. Ok on with the story.  
  
The Glass Slipper  
  
Chapter 6 - Atlast!  
  
*~*~*Previously*~*~*  
  
"You want every bit of me.just like I want you. Forget about Sakura. I'm the right girl for you." Yuri said, temptingly. She was hypnotizing Syaoran secretly, both of them not noticing. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Yuri stop it!" she screamed, getting up from her chair and slapping her. Yuri put her hand over her cheek with an angry face. Sakura exited the dining room, with Syaoran following her. Yuri couldn't believe she got slapped. SHE got slapped by HER. She dropped herself onto the chair that she was hovering over with her hand still on her cheek.  
  
"Haha.HAHA! I got you Sakura! Count on it." She whispered, with an evil laugh. (AN: I know, I know.she's a bitch.. yeah yeah)  
  
*~*~*  
  
This time Sakura and Syaoran entered his room. Sakura went in there and stopped in the middle of the floor and started to cry while Syaoran locked his door. Syaoran slowly walked up to her and placed his hands gently onto her shoulders from behind. Sakura was just so upset with herself and why everything had to happen to her. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her neck gently (AN: From behind..I love it when guys do that). They stayed like that for a while.  
  
*~*~*Later that night*~*~* 9:00 pm  
  
James and Yelan had went out to a party that one of their employees held. Sakura was napping in her room peacefully.  
  
Syaoran was in his room reading a sports magazine on his bed. He then heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in" he called.  
  
Then entered....YURI. What was she doing there so late?  
  
"Yuri what are you doing here?! It's late, go home"  
  
"Syaoran.." She called, sounding sexy as possible. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Yuri left a crack open in the door and then approached his bed. He sat up and moved back up against his bed wall as she crawled slowly up to him. Yuri grabbed his ankles and set them down onto the bed so his legs can be straight out. She sat on top of him with her leg on each side of his legs and leaned forward, until she kissed him. Their tongues massaged each other's with great pleasure. Yuri's hand explored Syaoran's body, feeling his great muscles. She pulled his shirt off, revealing his great muscle toned body. He did the same to her, revealing a lavender bra and beautiful breasts that were being protected in. He stripped her bra off, making her moan from comfort of her breasts being free. He quickly put his mouth over her right nipple and sucked on it while massaging the other. They tipped over, landing on Yuri's back during this action. Yuri made the loudest moans.  
  
*~*~* (meanwhile)  
  
Sakura hears moans from her room. She put a weird look on her face and walked out of her room to trace where it was coming from.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Yuri moaning, she wanted more and more. She wrapped her legs around Syaoran's waist. Syaoran started humping her making her giggle.  
  
Sakura took a peak through Syaoran's room. (A/N: UH OH!! ,) when she saw that sight she gasped, widening her eyes. She couldn't help but barge in.  
  
"Syaoran!! Yuri!!" she cried. They looked up. Yuri was startled so her control was no more of Syaoran. Syaoran got into his sense and realized what he was doing. He gasps and quickly gets up from looking at Yuri. Yuri smiles.  
  
"Sakura it's not what it seems!" Syaoran cried, getting off the bed and walking towards her. But she just stepped back everytime he approached.  
  
"Get away from me!" Sakura cried, walking all the way back until her back hits up against the wall.  
  
"No Sakura! Listen to me!" he said, galloping up to her but she merely just avoided him. Sakura finally ran out of his room and back into hers. Syaoran tried running after her but Yuri grabbed his body from behind into an embrace.  
  
"Syaoran! You're mine and mine only!" She shouted, licking his neck. This just gave him the creeps. He pushed her off of him, making her fall to the floor.  
  
"You bitch" he said angrily but in a low voice then ran out.  
  
"This is only the beginning.. I've got a better idea." she whispered, with an evil giggle.  
  
Before Sakura could close her door Syaoran barged in, making her jump.  
  
"Get out!!!" she screamed in tears.  
  
"Sakura just hear me out!! I can explain everything." Syaoran begged. Sakura wanted to listen but she just couldn't get hurt anymore.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry." Yuri said, entering her room. Their attention went directly to Yuri.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cast a spell on Syaoran. I just wanted to get back at you but I now realize that what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry Syaoran.Sakura. I promise I wont interfere with your relationship. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Sakura was just happy to hear those words.  
  
"Yes Yuri. Thanks." Sakura said softly. Yuri hugged her 'friend'. Syaoran was a bit weirded out but glad that it 'worked out'.  
  
"I will leave you two alone." Yuri said, then got out, closing the door. Yuri was in the dark hallway. "Haha.HAHAHAHA!! Enjoy it while you can."  
  
"So are we cool now?" Syaoran questioned, trying to cheer up the moment.  
  
"Yup." She said cheerfully. They hugged eachother tightly.  
  
*~*~Tomoyo's Scene~*~*  
  
"Our mother died when Sakura was born. And our dad died a few years ago. And so now I'm living with my grandfather. He runs the Kinomoto Shoe company. My dad was suppose to run it a long time ago, but he married my mom, who wasn't exactly my grandpa's type of daughter in law. It was because she wasn't rich like him." Tomoyo explained to Eriol.  
  
"You're grandpa owns that place?? Damn.wish we were rich like you." Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Well it's true. My pop is always out drinking and cheating on my mom, while my mom is working her ass off in a restaurant."  
  
"Let's go to your restaurant, I'm starving." *~Eriol's restaurant~*  
  
"Ma I'm home!" he called, entering with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Eriol. Are you hungry?!" she yelled back from the room she was in.  
  
"Yeah. I brought a friend with me too." At that, Eriol's mom came out.  
  
"Oh hello! My name is Mary Ann, but you can just call me Mary."  
  
"Okay, my name is Kinomoto, Tomoyo."  
  
"Doesn't your family own the shoe company?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mom, we're starving!"  
  
"Alright, have a seat." They took a seat and waited.  
  
Finally when the food arrived, Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, this looks so good!"  
  
"There's plenty more. Enjoy." Mary said then headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo took her chopsticks and stuffed her mouth with her noodles, making Eriol stare in shock.  
  
"Have you not seen a girl eat before or what? Eat your food." She muffled in excitement.  
  
"R-right." He said laughing.  
  
*~*S+S Scene*~*  
  
It's been a few weeks after that incident, and Sakura wasn't that comfortable around Yelan and James anymore. Everytime they pass by eachother they would act like they're strangers, everytime they're at the table eating, they wouldn't talk to eachother or laugh together. They just treated eachother like strangers.  
  
It was now noon on a cold weathered Saturday. Syaoran and Sakura were planning to go out on a date, of course with James and Yelan not liking the idea.  
  
"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked, watching Sakura come down the stairs. She was wearing a yellow, fuzzy sweatshirt with a turtle neck, and light, flared jeans. Her hair has grown out long, down to her scapulas and bangs hovering her forehead. She had it up in a ponytail with a thick layer of hair hanging down beside her ears. (AN: Couldn't really describe that. ,) Syaoran was wearing a dark forest green sweater that had a stamped picture of a football, and in baggy khakis which he was sagging a bit. (AN: Don't you just love guys??)  
  
"Yep." She said excitedly, crossing her arm with his.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They walked out the door, holding hands.  
  
*~Tomoyo's Scene~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked around the shopping outlets talking and laughing. Tomoyo had 2 bags, while Eriol carried another one of hers.  
  
Tomoyo wrapped her arm around his, making him smile slyly. They kept walking straight forward.  
  
*~Back to S+S~*  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Syaoran asked, crossing the crowded street. (AN: It's like New York, the pretty city with yellow cabs everywhere and lotsa ppl walking around. Yeah)  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura looked at the stores they passed by, looking through the windows for something that caught her interest. She then saw the cutest puppies through the window, in a big glass.  
  
"Syaoran! Let's go in here!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What..you want a pet?!" he questioned.  
  
"But they're soo cute!!" she cried, pulling him into the store by his arm.  
  
She picked up tiny Yorkshire terrier that had a pink bow.  
  
"Awww! Look at her!!" Sakura exclaimed, cuddling its nose with hers.  
  
"You want her?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." She said, walking over the shelf of supplies. She picked up a small pink collar with a bell, a pink leash, and a bag of all kinds of colored ribbons. She handed all the supplies to Syaoran, making him sweat-drop. (anime style) She then walked over to the side that had supplies for dogs' hair. She picked up a bottle of yellow shampoo that smelled like sunflowers, and a lavender brush. She again put them into Syaoran's arms, making him sweat-drop all over the back of his head. She then picked up some toys, a small stuffed animal of a cat, and a blue and yellow ball.  
  
"Okay, we're ready." She cheered, walking over to the front desk. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Good afternoon." The clerk said. Syaoran dumped all the supplies onto the desk, making the clerk sweat-drop. He ringed up all the supplies (which took forever).  
  
Finally after the supplies were in the bag, Syaoran had to carry it, while Sakura carried the pup.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" he asked, exiting the store.  
  
"I'm going to name it Jenna." She said, kissing her gently on the head.  
  
Syaoran didn't really like dogs. He thought they smelled all the time and annoying as hell because of the barking and the need of attention.  
  
He took the leash and collar out of the bag, and handed it to Sakura. She knelt down to put the collar on and then the leash. When she got up, someone had accidently ran into her from talking to the person next to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's alright." Sakura said back.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Eriol."  
  
"Haha! I see you got yourself a girl." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"See you got one too."  
  
"My name's Eriol Hirigazawa (I think that's how you spell it)."  
  
"My name's sakura." She greeted, putting her hand out, which Eriol took to shake.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Syaoran." Eriol introduced.  
  
"Hi" Syaoran greeted  
  
"Hi" Tomoyo greeted back, shaking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Anyway, let's eat! I'm hungry." Sakura cheered. They all walked down to a fast food restaurant and ate burgers and french fries. (Yum! I want some)  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N:: Uh oh!! Sakura and Tomoyo now have met!!! , Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ending soon! Review please!!! 


	7. Love

*~Chapter 7 is now up. This story will probably end soon. Sorry to some of you! Haha especially Kerochan! But I will write more stories, don't worry!  
  
The Glass Slipper  
  
Chapter 7 - Finally  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Eriol."  
  
"Haha! I see you got yourself a girl." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"See you got one too."  
  
"My name's Eriol Hirigazawa (I think that's how you spell it)."  
  
"My name's sakura." She greeted, putting her hand out, which Eriol took to shake.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Syaoran." Eriol introduced.  
  
"Hi" Syaoran greeted  
  
"Hi" Tomoyo greeted back, shaking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Anyway, let's eat! I'm hungry." Sakura cheered. They all walked down to a fast food restaurant and ate burgers and french fries.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were sitting at a yellow square table eating and chatting.  
  
"That's such a cute dog! What's its name?" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Her name's Jenna." Sakura answered, petting Jenna which was sleeping on Sakura's lap.  
  
After they finished eating, they all decided to go back to Syaoran's and Sakura's house.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura, I have to talk to Tomoyo, so just wait in here and we'll go outside."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
As they stepped outside,  
  
"Tomoyo, will you be my girlfriend? The first day I met you, few years ago when I 'robbed' you, I couldn't stop thinking of you."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled. In her mind, she was so happy that she didn't have only her grandfather in her life.  
  
"Yes.Eriol." She said softly. She jumped into his welcomed arms. He buried his face into her hair and neck.  
  
"WHOOO!!" Sakura cried in cheers. Unfortunately, she and Syaoran cracked the door open and listened.  
  
"Yeah!! Go Eriol! Go Tomoyo!" she sang. Eriol and Tomoyo just blushed.  
  
"Hey! You weren't suppose to listen to us!" Eriol cried with a laugh and walked back home.  
  
When they arrived, James and Yelan was still at work. Sakura took the leash off of Jenna and put her down so she could run around and get used to the house, which made them all laugh.  
  
"God it's cold. Come on Tomoyo, I'm gonna change into my pajama pants, you can wear one too." Sakura squealed, running upstairs with Tomoyo. Tomoyo then just had a flash in her mind and a little sting on her chest, telling her something, but what? Since Tomoyo was wearing a blue shirt she gave her white ones that had moons all over them. And she wore white ones as well, but had teddy bears all over it. (A/N: too bad I don't own such cute ones..)  
  
"So you like Eriol?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"He's cool. Very hott! How about you. What's up with you and Syaoran??"  
  
"I'm not sure.You see, this is what happened." sakura explained the big ass chunk of story to Tomoyo, which left her with wide eyes and mouth dropped.  
  
"You're kidding!!!! Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. After their little "girl chat" they went downstairs.  
  
"Finally you guys are back. Let's watch a movie. Me and Eriol picked one out."  
  
"Alright." Syaoran turned the TV and put the tape in, then switched the light to off. (AN: I need to have my tapes rewinded before playing it, or else I get mad. lol)  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat on a couch together with Tomoyo's head on his shoulder, with their fingers laced together. And Sakura sat in between Syaoran's legs with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her, on the other couch. She leaned her head back onto Syaoran's chest. He scented the gorgeous smell of her hair. Her gorgeous body. He just loved every bit of her.  
  
During the half way of the movie, Eriol and Tomoyo had fallen asleep, after a few make out sessions. Syaoran saw Tomoyo on top of Eriol, both of them asleep peacefully. He looked down to see if Sakura was awake. He leaned down and sucked on the back of her neck which surprised her, making her turn around to face him.  
  
"Syaoran what are you do-." she got cut off by his passionate kiss. He pulled away then scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs into his bedroom. He locked the door then dropped them onto his bed, with him on top. He started kissing her again with their tongues dancing. Her breathing turned heavy and loud from blowing up close to his face. She tried to pull away but Syaoran just grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on her back. Syaoran hyperly sucks down her chin and onto her neck. Sakura's eyes were just wide in such a shock. He was getting quite impatient and ripped her top off (AN: Sounded like a real cute sweater too) revealing her perfect curved breasts tucked into her white bra. She breathed heavily out of her mouth from the temptation he was giving her and nervousness at the same time.  
  
He threw the ripped up sweater behind him and licked her all over her bare skin. He then just ripped her bra off making the straps snapping on her skin, making her wince. Her round breasts hovered out making him more anxious. He hovered her breast with his mouth with his hand massaging the other. She moaned from the great pleasure encouraging him more. He took his shirt off revealing his perfect toned muscles. He laid on top of her with her breasts shoved up against his chest muscles, making them both shiver. He sucked on her neck making her moan. His member started to get too excited that it was anxious to be free. He got more temped and pulled her jeans off, next his pants. Leaving both of them in nothing but their under bottoms. Sakura's underwear was soaked with cum which Syaoran saw. He massaged roughly around that area making her moan again.  
  
"OOhh Syaoran.." she cried. He leaned in to kiss her with his tongue dancing with hers. She then pushed him up and then sat on top of him with each of her legs on both sides of Syaoran. She supported her weight on his shoulders. She moved her hips up and down making his member get more excited as her wet underwear slowly rubbed against the top of him. This was just the best lap dance. She slowly crept her hands and pulled his boxers off, revealing the hard excited member. She gulped it into her mouth, sucking and sucking on it, making him moan with pleasure. Just the feeling of her tongue on his cock made him happy. He couldn't take it anymore and rapidly sat up and pinned her onto her back. He stripped her underwear off revealing her wet self.  
  
"Are you ready Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you." He whispered. He opened the side drawer and pulled out a little packet. He opened it and strapped it on.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." She whispered, preparing for the pain. He kissed her hoping that it would ease the pain, but when he entered her, she moaned in pain in their kiss, making him feel guilty. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, riding up and down with pain.  
  
*~3 hours later~*  
  
"So what did you and Syaoran do?" Tomoyo questioned. Syaoran and Eriol was outside talking while Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couches. Sakura was wearing one of Syaoran's big shirts. Tomoyo was still wearing what she wore earlier. (AN: b/c she and Eriol happened to not have sex)  
  
"Something."  
  
"OOoo! I think its more than just something. Did you guys have sex?"  
  
Sakura bursted out laughing.  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
Sakura sighed in happiness. "It was great." They giggled.  
  
"So tell me. How come you are living with Syaoran and his parents?" Sakura stiffened.  
  
"Well. I'm not quite sure myself. I lost my memory."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"But I do remember one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That I had a father and a sister. We were very poor, and one day our apartment manager came to us and demanded for the payment because we were months due. That night was when my father got his payment from work. He got into an accident...that's all I remember." She said softly with a little upset tone. But then she was out of the space out moment.  
  
'It has to be her!! Just has to be!! The name, the story about our father.' Tomoyo cried in her mind.  
  
"Wh.what was your sister's. name?" Tomoyo questioned, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"I don't remember." Tomoyo wanted to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes, just happy to have found her lost sister.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura!! Don't you remember?! It's me Tomoyo! I WAS THE OLDER SISTER!! I was the one who told my younger sister to wait there because I had to chase down something. That's the same story with our father! Oh my goodness! Thank you God!" Tomoyo cried with tears. She embraced Sakura. Sakura was a little spacey from hearing what Tomoyo just had said.  
  
"T.Tomo.yo. you. are my. sister?" she stuttered in a whisper. Tomoyo pulled away with streams of tears, nodding rapidly telling her that 'I have found you'. Sakura then got a sudden flash in her head. She closed her ears with her hands trying to make it stop. All these images, flashbacks, all these memories made no sense to her. She felt like her head was going to explode. It felt so heavy that she might just pass out. These images showed her a flashback of what Tomoyo had just admitted to her. Tears streamed out of her eyes, and then looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo sis!" Sakura cried, jumping into her arms.  
  
"I missed you soo much Tomoyo." She whispered. They sat in the embrace with happy sobs.  
  
*~*3 weeks later*~*  
  
Christmas eve was near, and Tomoyo and Sakura had been acting like sisters once again. Sakura had moved in with Tomoyo and their grandfather. Eriol and Syaoran were happy as they can be for them. There was still one problem. Yelan and James.and Yuri. After that day with Yuri and Syaoran, Yuri was still known as a 'friend' to Sakura. They haven't seen her ever since then. Sakura was still not really getting along with Yelan and James either. Syaoran just couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to run away with Sakura by his side. He wanted to grow old with her with a happy family. Since Syaoran was 15, he was mature enough to make his own decisions and take care of Sakura. They were all in the kitchen making some holiday treats. They all had flour on their faces and their aprons. Sakura scooped a chunk of cookie mix with her finger and fed it to Syaoran. She cleaned the parts he missed on her finger.  
  
"Ah! We're out of oil." Tomoyo cried, watching the empty bottle.  
  
"I'll go Tomoyo. Care to come along Syaoran?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Yup. Be back soon." They walked out the mansion holding hands.  
  
As they were walking down the block to the grocery store, there was a robbery at the building next door. He and his sidekick was running like a speeding bullet towards Sakura and Syaoran's path. They ran right in between them, knocking both of them down to opposite sides. Sakura got knocked down the street harshly, even making her roll over to the center of it.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried.  
  
HONK HONK!! The truck just happened to drive down the street. Syaoran saw the truck coming towards Sakura from her behind.  
  
"SAKURA LOOK OUT!!" Syaoran screamed, kneeling on the ground. Sakura looked behind her and saw he big truck come toward her. She slowly stood up not able to move or speak. Just stood there, her fears waiting for her to be hit. Just not too long after, she flew back with a big bang, right in front of Syaoran's eyes. Everything went silent in his mind. Everything went black in his sight. All except the spot Sakura and Syaoran was at. He started to walk slowly towards her, then ran.  
  
"Sakura!" He cried out. He knelt down and held her, trying to shake her to wake her up.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura wake up!" he screamed. The truck driver called an ambulance, while other people in the neighborhood just watched, surrounding them in a circle.  
  
Moments later, they all heard the ambulance siren approaching them.  
  
"Sakura. It'll be okay. Just don't die on me." He whispered. They picked Sakura up and set her on the bed. Syaoran hopped into the van. He grasped her hand, a drop of tear falling from his eye. He kissed her hand. He stared at her lips that had blood running down, deep cuts all over her arms and legs, blood all over on the side of her forehead. From seeing this, he cried more. He silently sobbed.  
  
"Don't die Sakura."  
  
*~*~*  
  
NOTE::  
  
Well that's all folks! Sorry it took a while to write it!!! Please REVIEW!! Chapter 8, or maybe 9 will probably end this story. The next anime I'm going to write is an Inuyasha story. Those of you who like that anime, please check out my story when The Glass Slipper is done. Thanks! 


	8. The Ending is Only the Beginning

The Glass Slipper  
  
Final Chapter 8 - The Ending is Only the Beginning  
  
*~ I've decided that this won't be the last chapter, but chapter 9 will be the last!!! I Promise!!!!! And it won't take that long for me to upload chapter 9, because it is going to be very short!!!!! READ MY IMPORTANT NOTES!!!  
  
*~*~*IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!*~*~*  
  
*~*I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A SECOND TO MY CARDCAPTOR SAKURA STORY. THAT'S RIGHT!! THERE IS GOING TO BE A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, THE GLASS SLIPPER 2 ON ITS WAY SOON!!!!!! ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE GLASS SLIPPER, THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!! I HOPE YOU WILL ALSO READ THE GLASS SLIPPER 2.  
  
*~*~*IMPORTANT NOTE 2!!!!*~*~*  
  
*~*AND THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, TELLING ME SHIT LIKE ME COPYING THAT KOREAN DRAMA, I DID NOT EXACTLY COPY IT!!!!!!!! I JUST USED SOME PARTS OF IT, THE REST I MADE UP. BUT THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT THIS STORY IS EXACTLY LIKE THAT DRAMA, THEN GO TO CHURCH, YOU NEED JESUS. NOW ON W/ THE STORY.*~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Li Syaoran?" the doctor called out in the lobby where a few other people were sitting.  
  
"Here." he replied, walking up to him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is alive." Syaoran sighed in relief with a smile.  
  
"BUT.she is harshly injured."  
  
"Can I see her?" he questioned, looking down the floor.  
  
"Go ahead." The doctor said then walked towards his next destination.  
  
Syaoran walked in slowly, seeing Sakura laying in bed in hospital clothes with tubes and band aids all over her.  
  
'Oh my god' he said to himself, staring at her bruised form. He sat down the chair, with tears welling up. He cupped her hand in his gently, massaging it with his cheek.  
  
"It should've been me. It should've been me Sakura!" he cried in a whisper, tears flowing out. He kissed her forehead, tears dropping onto her cheeks. She winced a bit, blinking a few times before opening her eyes. She saw Syaoran's face tucked into his arms.  
  
"Sy-Syao.ran." she studdered in a whisper. Syaoran immediately struck his head up.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
When she heard him call her name, she started to cry. He saw this and gently kissed her.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I'm here." he said softly.  
  
"Syaoran. if anything happens, promise me that you'll move on.okay?"  
  
"Sakura don't even dare to say something like that! Nothing's going to happen to you"  
  
"Syaoran. I said if" she said with a small smile.  
  
"There isn't going to be an if, because you are going to live"  
  
Sakura giggled softly.  
  
"Syaoran you're so silly.but that's one of the reasons why I love you" she said with one of her warmest smiles.  
  
"Sakura, I'm being serious right now" he said, coming up close to her face.  
  
"Syaoran-."  
  
"No Sakura listen to me." He cut her off, gently grasping her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, not a single on dropping just yet.  
  
"I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want us to become a great, big family. I wanna share every moment with you"  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered in a smile, with a single tear dropping.  
  
Syaoran gently hugged her, not wanting to let go, but not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"Syaoran I'm tired.." she whispered. Then all of the sudden she fell asleep, dropping her head backwards from Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
He gently laid her down and brushed her lips. Then walked out, and then met James and Yelan.  
  
"Mother.Father.?"  
  
"Syaoran." Yelan called out. Then for the first time in a long time, he ran up and hugged his mother. Hiding his upset face in her arms, crying silently like a little boy. When she heard him sniffle a couple times, she soothed his back hushing him.  
  
"Sshhh.. it's ok Syaoran.there there"  
  
James walked in the room and saw exactly what Syaoran had seen. Scars and dry blood with tubes and bandages all over her. He just wanted to cry from seeing her like this. Tears welded up in his eyes, sitting down in Syaoran's seat. He softly held her hand, then tears dropped down.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered softly. Then he got up and walked out.  
  
"Syaoran, we are going to go home now. Let's go" James said, then walked down the hall with Syaoran looking back into her room until he wasn't able to see her.  
  
When they were out of sight, YURI APPEARED!! (AN: Yep! Haven't forgotten about her) She slyly smiled. She walked into Sakura's room and closed the door behind her. She sat in the seat, still smiling.  
  
"Now do you understand Sakura? You can never win against me. So just die. You probably will anyway, because I was the one who paid the truck driver to hit you. Even though you and Syaoran didn't know.. I was on your every move. I followed you everywhere. Heard every words you speak. You can never win. Never. But I do have some good news for you. I don't want Syaoran anymore. That's right, I decided that I wanna see the look on his face when he sees you dead." She said softly, with evil grins. Then she started laughing. Laughing so hard that made her stomach hurt.  
  
"Die Sakura!" she yelled, and pulled off all the tubes that were healing her. She messed with the machines, then got out 5 small daggers out of her purse. She took one, and striked it to Sakura, but before it could hit her, she decided not to kill her, and let her die from no healing. She took one and cut the cotton out of the pillows, and ripped the mattress all around her. Then she sticked one into her pillow above her head, then one on each sides of her arm, and the one on each side of her ankles. Creating a star point.  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
She walked over to the mirror and took out a black permanent marker and started writing a message on it.  
  
"Revenge is Sweet" in big letters, and then drew a smiley face on it.  
  
Her job was now done, and then walked out, closing the door.  
  
"Good bye Sakura, have fun burning in hell." She whispered to the door, then walked off.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the doctor and two nurses came in to check up on Sakura. The nurses gasped covering their mouths at what they saw.  
  
"Go call the Li family!" he yelled to one of the nurses.  
  
"Go get me the digital camera quick!" he yelled to the other one. They ran out for their duty.  
  
The doctor tried doing CPR on Sakura which wasn't working, and looked at the machine and saw that the line was almost flat. He got out the 'jumper' (I don't know what its called but its that thing that jumps your heart). He put the liquid on it, and unbuttoned her top and jumped her chest. Then repeated the exercise until the line was fairly away from being flat. He took in deep breaths, wiping away his sweat.  
  
A few moments later, the nurse came in with the digital camera, handing it to the doctor. He then took pictures of the machines and Sakura laying on the bed with the daggers and tubes missing. But he missed the writing on the mirror.  
  
*~*Syaoran scene*~*  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Li, please come to Sakura quick!! No time to explain, but this is something you need to see! Please come quick!" she said hastily, then hung up.  
  
"Wait! Hello? HELLO?" he slammed the phone down and got his jacket. He got his parents and told them that he just got the call from the hospital and that they needed to be there now.  
  
When they arrived the hospital, Syaoran ran like a bullet to Sakura.  
  
"What happened?!" he yelled out of breath. His eyes widened when he saw everything. Then James and Yelan came up behind Syaoran. Yelan gasped, tripping backwards into James arms.  
  
"What happened here?!" James yelled.  
  
"We are not sure. We came in here to check up on her and this is exactly what we saw." The doctor answered.  
  
"But when we got in here we saw the tubes out of place and the machines out of order, and had to use the 'jumper' to pump her heart line back up. She will need to stay here for maybe an extra few days. We also took pictures, and will report it to the police."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Yelan said. The doctor nodded and then walked out with the nurses, leaving them alone.  
  
Tomoyo then ran up with Eriol.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, running to her side.  
  
Eriol noticed a black writing on the mirror.  
  
"Look!" he yelled, pointing to the mirror.  
  
"Oh my god" Yelan gasped. Syaoran knew who would do such a thing. Who would want revenge on Sakura. Yuri. He knew that ever since that incident Yuri was never sorry.  
  
'That bitch' he screamed in his head.  
  
Out the window, there was a big tree with Yuri standing on a branch, watching the whole thing. She had an angry grin. She grasped on a tweed and ripped the leaves off in irritation.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to go back in there and handle this." Yuri said in irritation, and teleported back into the building, frightening everyone. She walked over to where that doctor was.  
  
"Excuse me Doctor, can you help me with something?" She said tapping his back.  
  
"Why certainly." He said, and when he turned around she punched him in the stomach, making him unconscious.  
  
The nurses gasped. She stared straight towards the wall, not even looking at the falling doctor. He fell onto her shoulder, and she pushed him to the wall with one arm, making everyone scream.  
  
She walked up and took the camera out of his hands. She stood above him, and stared with an angry frown. Then purple light formed in her hand, and when it gathered enough she striked it at him, making him into ashes. Syaoran and his parents, Tomoyo and Eriol heard screaming and ran out the room to see Yuri.  
  
Everyone then ran away to their separate rooms, with one nurse behind the counter desk, calling the police.  
  
"Yes hello? This is Tomoeda Hospital, a crazy woman just killed one of our doctors with this purple magic and-.." She whispered, but Yuri took the phone away and hung it up.  
  
"You can join him." She said, and used her hands to float the nurse up into the air. Yuri clasped her hand tight, which choked the nurse in the midair. The nurse was now unconscious, and Yuri dispersed her with her other hand.  
  
"YURI!!!!!" Syaoran screamed in anger. Yuri quickly turned her head around to see an angry Syaoran, along with the others who were frightened.  
  
"Hello Syaoran." She softly said with a sly smile.  
  
"YOU BITCH!! You did this to Sakura didn't you?!"  
  
"Yeah I did. Pitty she didn't die. I wanted her to burn in hell." She said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Syaoran rolled his hands into a tight fist.  
  
"Oh? I see you are ready to hit me. You know that you and I have the same power. That's why our parents engaged us. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I knew that you would find out by your parents and break your heart that way, so decided to leave it alone. We are the same level in strength, so why not just try and kill me Syaoran? Is it because I'm a girl? Is that it?"  
  
"Yuri how could you!? Why would you do all this??!!" Yelan screamed in tears. James embraced her and led them into Sakura's room, closing the door.  
  
"Shut up you old hag. That was your problem that you agreed to engage me and Syaoran, not mine." she said to the door.  
  
Syaoran's fist got tighter and his hands started bleeding.  
  
"OOhh I see you are angry with me from seeing your fists bleeding. That doctor I just killed seemed like he was really good at making people better. Pitty that I killed him, he probably could heal your hand fast. Oh well."  
  
Syaoran's fists bleeded more and more with a big stream dripping to the floor.  
  
"AARRGGHHH!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed and ran towards Yuri to hit her. He used one of his special techniques that he learned when he was younger. His right fist punched Yuri on the face and then the other punched her stomach, making her drop, and before she could drop to the floor Syaoran kicked her to the wall, hard.  
  
"You are good Syaoran" she said, as she struggled to get up. She ran to him and tried punching him in different spots, hastily. But he dodged every one of them, with the same angry look on his face. (AN: He reminds me of Gohan when he was younger and fought Cell!! ,)  
  
"Pretty good Syaoran." She complimented with sarcasm. She got ready for the attack she used on the doctor. The purple beam headed towards Syaoran, and Syaoran summoned his sword.  
  
He swinged his sword, with wind blowing out of it to strike the purple beam back to Yuri.  
  
"AAhhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed, then she was hit. Then there was a big kaboom with smoke appearing. Syaoran coughed and hid his eyes with his sleeve. When everything was clear, he looked to see that Yuri laid helpless against her back on the wall, with blood hovering down her lips and around her forehead. She could hardly move.  
  
Syaoran slowly walked over to her and stood above her.  
  
"I win" he whispered, and dagged his sword heading towards her face. She shut her eyes shut tight, ready to get hit, but heard the sword strike through the wall. Her head slowly turned to the other side to see her reflection through the sword. She was frightened and started breathing heavy. She looked at Syaoran with wide eyes. She wasn't able to speak.  
  
Momentarily after, the police came in to see them.  
  
"Who's responsible for all this?!" The head major questioned.  
  
"She is" Syaoran answered. The policemen grabbed Yuri and they walked out of the building. They cuffed her hands and then pushed her into the back of the police van. Syaoran saw this through the window and Yuri looked up the building through the van window. They got into eye contact and then the van drove off.  
  
Then James and Yelan and a few doctors and nurses came out to check out the place, while the police talked to Syaoran.  
  
After everything was clear, only a few policemen were left and stayed behind to help out around, investigating.  
  
"Syaoran" James called out to his son. They walked up to Syaoran and Yelan hugged him.  
  
"We're sorry Syaoran! We shouldn't have controlled your engagement with Yuri. We were wrong. Please forgive us." Yelan cried. Syaoran wrapped his arms around his mother and nodded. Yelan pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran walked into Sakura's room to see Sakura sitting up in bed awake with Tomoyo and Syaoran beside her.  
  
"Syao.ran.." she whispered softly with tears. Syaoran ran to her and hugged her. Sakura sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Sshh it's okay, it's all over now." He soothed her.  
  
"I. love you" she whispered. She was more damaged from the tubes pulled off.  
  
"I love you too Sakura, just get better soon." He said pulling away, then brushed her lips with his.  
  
James and Yelan were out the door watching everything. They looked at eachother and smiled with a nod.  
  
"Sakura" Yelan called out. Sakura and Syaoran pulled away and looked at them.  
  
"Sakura, you need to hurry and get better. I will need help looking for a wedding dress that will look good on you."  
  
Sakura's mouth opened with a big smile. Yelan walked over to Sakura and sat on the bed.  
  
"You will take care of my son won't you?" she questioned.  
  
Sakura hugged her as her answer.  
  
"Thanks dad" Syaoran said and hugged his father.  
  
~*~*5 Days Later*~*~  
  
"So you ready to get out of this crap-joint?" Syaoran asked with a joking tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't stand their food or bed!" Sakura exclaimed, packing the clothes that Yelan had brought over the past few days, so that she wouldn't rot in the hospital clothes.  
  
After they have finished, they walked out and headed out the building, to their ride that Yelan and James was in.  
  
"Hello Sakura!" Yelan exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Yelan." She replied, as Syaoran put the bag in the trunk.  
  
"Here you go. This is a gift we got you for your 'glad you're better'." James said, handing her a card. Syaoran got in the car and saw the card that he and his parents have prepaired.  
  
"Oh thank you." She said, then opened it. It was a white card with gold imprinted writings that read 'You Are Invited To a Wedding'  
  
Her eyes widened and read the invitation.  
  
"We are going to wait when you are 16 to have this wedding. Which is 2 years from now, but this is the invitation and we have made 200 copies." James said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*2 years later, April 15th*~*  
  
(AN: I know I know, kinda corny to just say it is 2 years later but I wanna finish this story!)  
  
"Oh Tomoyo I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I was nervous too but got over all of it and got married with Eriol!" Exclaimed a pregnant Tomoyo. She had on a beautiful silver banded ring with a ruby and little diamonds on the sides.  
  
*~*Syaoran and Eriol's scene*~*  
  
"You nervous?" Eriol asked.  
  
"A little"  
  
"Don't be. You guys are going to be great." He encouraged.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well it's time, you should go now and wait for your woman."  
  
"Haha, yeah." They said and walked out into the wedding. It was a spring field with white curtains and white cherry blossoms all around. (AN: You imagine it) Eriol took his seat up at the front where James and Yelan and Sakura's grandfather was. Syaoran stood on the second step on the right side of the priest's stand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"It's time Sakura. Come on." Tomoyo said, taking Sakura's hand. Sakura was in a light light pink wedding gown that was halter topped with gloves that came up to her arm joints. Her dress hovered down to her ankles and wore white high heals. The top around her chest had designs of white flowers and diamonds tracing around her waist, and outlining the very top of her haltertop. Her long hair was down, with a diamond tiara. She had on the most beautiful make over with earrings that had a diamond and a small silver chain to hang it down. Her bouquet had pink cherry blossoms and white roses with a pink frail.  
  
'I can do this' she breathed. She heard the commotion outside and took a deep breath. She and Tomoyo walked down the aisle catching everyone's attention, awing at the beauty. She looked down to the red carpet bowing her head, while Tomoyo looked straight forward. The piano played the wedding march and when they reached the point to where Tomoyo took her seat next to Eriol, Sakura saw Syaoran, awing her with blushes and a smile.  
  
She took his arm and then stepped up to the top step and waited to be wedded.  
  
"Do you, Li Syaoran, take this lovely young lady to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest started.  
  
"I do." He talked into his microphone.  
  
"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take this charming man to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She said softly into her microphone.  
  
"You two, as a fine couple will take care of eachother from now and forever, with no problems what so ever. He and she will cherish eachother's lives and hearts, and never stop loving eachother. You may put eachother's rings on and kiss the bride." The priest said, reading out of the bible.  
  
Eriol brought over a small red pillow that had two rings on it. Syaoran took the small one and slid it on Sakura's finger, revealing a white gold banded ring with a diamond in the middle with cherry blossom crystals surrounding it. Then Sakura took the other one that was golden and had caved in design of a dragon.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura smiled, and Syaoran took her into his arms and kissed passionately. When they pulled away slowly, the crowd started cheering, with tears and whistles.  
  
Everyone was now in the middle of the feast, with laughing and chatting all over. Everyone congratulating the couple.  
  
It was now time to cut the wedding cake, and everyone gathered around. Sakura took the knife, with Syaoran's hand over her's and cut the big and beautiful cake together.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled at eachother, nodding.  
  
"Bouquet time!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. All the women cheered and the men stepped back to watch. They were shoving, ready to catch the bouquet. Sakura smiled and turned around. 1, 2, 3! She threw the bouquet high up in the air, going to a different direction. They ran towards that direction to catch it, but got into someone else's hands. MEILING!!  
  
(AN:: Yeah I know, I didn't use Meiling much but I am now, she went somewhere w/ her boy friend, just didn't mention it. SORRY!)  
  
"Meiling!?" everyone questioned in shocked.  
  
"Meiling????" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Meiling!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Sakura carefully ran down the balcony and hugged her friend, and now cousin in law. (lol)  
  
"Congratulations Sakura" she said softly, in a cool tone.  
  
"I thought you went to California with your boyfriend!!??"  
  
"I did. We came back last night because I heard you were having a wedding." She said, winking.  
  
"Thanks Meiling." Sakura said softly, with a tear rolling down her eye. Happy that now her wedding was complete.  
  
"Hey Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"Heyyy congratulations! You're a real man now! Haha" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah yeah.. haha" he laughed.  
  
"Wellll anyways. HA!! I caught the bouquet!! Suckers" she said as her usual loud self. The women squealed in shucks.  
  
*~*Hours later*~*  
  
The wedding was almost over now, and was now time for Sakura and Syaoran to go to their honeymoon. They all watched Syaoran carry Sakura in his arms to their new car as a wedding gift that Tomoyo and Eriol gave them. A black X5 BMW. (AN: OOH I want that!! You know, that big BMW they have these days) He put her into the passenger seat and then went around to the driver's side. He started the ignition and waved the last time, before they drove off to the airport for the Bahamas. They drove off with everyone cheering behind them.  
  
Syaoran held her hand.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" they smiled, as now a real family.  
  
THE END  
  
~*AN:: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMPLETED!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!! HOOORAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! OKAY, I AM GOING TO MAKE A SECOND STORY TO THE GLASS SLIPPER. YEP! "THE GLASS SLIPPER 2" IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING MY STORIES!! THANKS A BUNCH!! I LOVE YOU ALL, SEE YA LATER!!!!*~  
  
~*FlyToTheSky*~ 


End file.
